


five kisses

by badgerterritory



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED, angela and sera being domestic, angela and sera being gay in new york, angela and sera kissing a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a great adventure, what else are two epic lovers supposed to do except get an apartment in new york and settle down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	five kisses

**Author's Note:**

> angela and sera live forever in new york being gay together the end
> 
> ha ha what do you mean that cover fighting thor i don't know what you mean *knocks you out and drags you to the Naughty Closet*

The humans were staring. Angela stared back, briefly, and they went on their way. Sera nudged her toward a table. “What do you think of this one, honey?”

Angela leaned on it a little, listening to it creak. “I’m not sure it’s sturdy enough for what I plan to do on it.”

Sera laughed, skin flushing almost imperceptibly. Angela saw it, though. Angela saw everything of Sera. “I’m not certain,” Sera said, “that anything here is sturdy enough for what you want to do.”

Angela wasn’t certain either. But she certainly tested it, pushing Sera onto the table and kissing her. By the time security came to tell them to leave, Angela had kissed Sera straight through the table.

 

“I think this is some sort of commentary about my life,” Sera murmured, staring at the planter, “but if it is, it isn’t funny.” Angela moved to rest her chin on Sera’s shoulder, and reached around her to poke the dead plant. “Seriously, this is an issue.”

“It’s a plant,” Angela said dryly. “We can get another, love.”

Sera huffed. “Yes, of course we can. That’s not the point. This is the twelfth plant I’ve had that died within the week.”

“Did you water it?” Sera didn’t answer. Angela smiled. “Did you water any of them?”

Sera pouted. “I came out to have a good time, and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“Is that one of your internet things, Sera?”

“Probably.” Angela laughed. They kissed.

 

Sera reclined on the couch, tossing her hair over a shoulder. Angela was painting her. Painting was something Angela had decided she wanted to try, and lacking much imagination, she asked to paint Sera. So Sera had gotten into her hottest dress and draped herself across various pieces of furniture until Angela laughed, a sound Sera loved so much she tried to bring it out whenever angelically possible.

When they settled down, Sera took a pose that let her watch Angela. And let her wonder how in an infinite number of realms she got so lucky to fall in love with a woman who would conquer the underworld just to kiss her again.

And also how lucky she was to fall in love with someone so beautiful. Angela had taken to wearing human clothes in the apartment, and somehow the ninthhand shirt and worn jeans were more beautiful than armor. Angela’s psychic ribbons were holding back her hair as she worked, her face peaceful and focused. After an hour, Sera got curious and cast a spell to look at what Angela was painting.

Apparently, she’d decided to paint a nude. Sera tackled Angela to the floor and kissed her into submission before deciding on her punishment. Her _sexy_ punishment.

 

“You know,” Sera said with a sigh, “giant monsters are usually second date material.”

“This is not our first date, Sera!” Angela had the sea serpent in a headlock. Which was impressive, considering its size.

Sera shrugged. “Well, yeah.” She stood up and dusted off her skirt. “That’s why I brought it up. We’re past the point in our relationship where you can run off and fight every giant monster who crashes our evening. We’re _domestic_ now. We let other people deal with the giant monsters, like the Avengers, or that hot lawyer.”

“If you come and kill this thing now, I’ll introduce you to her!”

Sera sighed heavily and got up, and blasted a hole in it that Angela used to kill the thing. “You could have just asked,” Sera said. Angela grabbed her by the dress and pulled her in for a kiss. A few minutes later, She-Hulk showed up with her team, and Angela merely gestured with her rare, beautiful, playful smile, and Sera couldn’t help but make out with her in an alley while someone else cleaned up their mess.

She did get to meet She-Hulk, though.

 

Sera pushed Angela into the wall and started kissing her neck. She felt Angela’s hands moving to her hips, not pushing her away but not encouraging her, either. Sera pulled back and Angela leaned down to kiss her. “And what’s this about, Sera?” Her eyes were happy. It made Sera smile, as it always did.

“Well,” Sera said, pressing closer to Angela, and even closer still, “I saw you standing there, and it looked like you wanted to be kissed. And who am I to deny my incredibly beautiful and talented girlfriend?”

“Well,” Angela said, smiling at Sera, dipping her hands into a pocket on her armor, “you could be my wife.” And she presented a ring, silver and gold twined together, set with opals that looked like magic. It had taken considerable effort on Angela’s part to get the ring made, but she knew she would have done much more to see the joy on Sera’s face.

Angela let Sera push her back into the wall and enjoyed being thoroughly kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> no but really marvel can go out of business they've reached Peak Storytelling


End file.
